


Be your own hero

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: While Lillian is forcing hsr daughter Lena to go back on her side. Instead Lena do something better than her mother.





	Be your own hero

It was a hot afternoon. Lena is calmly sitting on her desk at LCorp. This is the first time she seated again since Samantha is nowhere to find. Ruby stays on her custody while they are looking for Sam. Lena wanted to try to be a parent to Ruby but she guess Alex can do better than her.   
While thinking something, she saw Supergirl flying around the city. And while passing on her window, she waved to her.  
Lena is happy and confident to be with her two friends. Not all people had chance to be with Supergirl. She is very lucky.  
Until her mother arrived and she changes her mood.  
Lillian is not happy to see her and but Lena wishes that Lillian will be soft on her.  
"How are you my daughter, Lena?"  
"Im fine, its just...."  
"Lena, can i have your answer now?"  
Lena knows thats theres no way good with this thing.  
"My answer is still no. I will not work at CADMUS with you mom."  
"Why it is so difficult for you to understand? You are a Luthor, all i want is make this family...."  
"You want to have a happy family? Then i have to do want i want. Look what you did to Lex. He became like you, cold and evil."  
"How dare you to say that to me Lena. You have no one except me and Lex. Supergirl cant be forever with you. Someday she will do thesame like what her cousin did to you brother."  
"Thats not gonna happened, mom. Im going to correct what our family did to all people. People that cursing us. Cursing or family."  
"Shame on you."  
"I feel shame since i was born till i die."  
It was a tough decission to argue with Lillian. People are afraid of her mother except her.   
Many days past by, she is thinking for a great change. She wanted to be like Supergirl. So she arranged an appointment with her bestfriend.  
At the cafe'  
Supergirl lands outside the cafe' where Lena were sitting inside.  
A great smile from her friend. While entering, people are surprise and taking pictures of her. She was like a celebrity, a super celebrity.  
Then they have a sit.  
"This is so much Lena."  
"Did i?"  
"Its okay, so what may i can help you?"  
"Im planning to do something, but i dont think its a good idea."  
"If its good, why not?".  
"Hows like to be a superhero?"  
"Tough job but good. Why?"  
"I was just thinking, of your personal life. How do you sleep? What time are you waking up? You had a beautiful suit."  
"Thank you, this is bullet proof. I am bullet proof."  
Lena wanted to know everything but then there is a limitation.  
And she stares how Supergirl moves and looking so familiar.  
"Can Kara Danvers come today?"  
"Shes on her work, you know, she really wanted to be good reporter"  
"Okay then, i will not be so tight on her."  
"Yeah thats great."  
Until that night, Lena is looking for something and she saw a dark green sheet on her closet.  
"Maybe this is the sign!!. What will i do with this?... this is crazy Lena. You cant be a hero like her. You will get more shame. But....  
She wanted it so bad. And then she cant sleep that night. Thinking of what name she'll gonna use.  
A green lantern?  
No i dont have powers.  
But i can weapons....  
Something green.......  
Till the mornimg comes.  
She still on the way of thinking........

 

To be continued....


End file.
